galeafandomcom-20200214-history
The Conduit
The Conduit, known in ancient text as Hyperspace, is many things, but it is first and foremost the foundation that both holds the planes together and keeps them seperate. The conduit is the space between planes and the area in which they sit. it is the infinate source of raw arcane power and the barrier between our universe and others. The Conduit Planar Traits *'Objective Directional and No Gravity:' For the most part, the Conduit has no gravity and energy flows through the current. It is very difficult to control where you go in the current without assistance of some sort. In some locations there a land masses, some small and some larger, but on every land mass the gravity is subjective to the ground. Even if you end up at the bottom of one of the masses, you then have to climb it to get to the top. *'Normal Time:' Time passes normally in the Conduit. *'Infinite Size:' The Conduit has no limit to its size. However, it does have planar boarders to the Far Realm. *'Divinely Morphic:' The plane can be altered by Maed only. It is rumored that anyone that posesses the Plane Maker, Maed's hammer, is also able to alter the plane as if he were Maed himself. *'No Elemental and Energy Traits:' The fast majority of the Conduit has no leaning to any particular trait. Areas that border the Inner planes may small areas with some elemental dominance. *'Mildly Neutral-Aligned:' The majority of the plane has no tendancy to any one alignment. However, the areas bordering the Outer Planes may have some minor alignment shifts. *'Wild, Enhanced, and Impeded Arcane Magic, Dead Divine Magic:' The entire plane is filled with flowing raw arcane energy. This abundance of arcane energy causes most arcane casters to have difficulty controling it. If the spell goes off, the magic is randomly enhanced. Some spells cannot be cast in the Conduit. Due to Maed's Pact, the gods can no longer reach the Conduit. Divine magic is impossible to cast within the Conduit. See Magic in the Conduit below. Creation After the Second Apothiosis, the gods needed a place to create their homes and have the ability to travel between realms. The Transitive Planes already existed, but they didn't provide a basis for the building blocks. The planes traveled around in nothingness with nothing to ground themselves on. Maed came up with a plan to build a shell and foundation that allowed new planes to be created and give them a solid anchor to hold them in place. This realm also gave the gods a place to use to travel anywhere around any realm. So Maed crafted the Conduit, the connection between the realms. Due to the massive amount of energy needed, the plane is a cosway for arcane power. This allowed for all beings to use magic on any plane, as the Conduit connects to nearly every point of every plane. Travel Not only is traveling through the Conduit difficult and dangerous, just getting there can prove more difficult that it is worth for most people. In order to even be able to enter the Conduit you have to meet one very specific criteria; you cannot be an outsider other than an Inevitable or native outsider. If you are allowed to enter, then you must obtain the means to enter the Conduit. The Keepers are capable of entering with relative ease, but anyone else must obtain the spell open conduit ''to gain access. This spell is available to high level clergy of Maed and sometimes to Joram and Logos. Any other person may find it difficult to obtain the spell. Once the attempt to open the portal is made, upon completion of the spell or the Keeper's class ability, a Caster Level check must be made DC 20 + 2d6, the randomness of the DC representing the random eb and flow of the Conduit. If the Caster Level check fails, the spell is lost, a primal magic event occurs, and the caster takes damage equal to the 2d6 DC roll x 10 as the backlash of raw magical energy rips apart his body. If the caster's patron deity is Joram or Logos then he recieves a +2 bonus on the check. If he is a Keeper or clergy of Maed he adds +4. A Keeper using his class ability uses his total character level instead of his caster level for the check. (Note: In order to qualify for the bonus if not a Keeper, then the deity's Obedience must have been performed). Conduit Opening Once the portal is open, the danger starts. A conduit opening can cause havoc to the surrounding area if not properly protected. The sudden influx of raw arcane energy creates a primal magic zone twice the size of the portal, and a primal magic even occurs with a CR equal to the CL of the person that opened the conduit. There is a 20% chance that the burst of raw arcane power destroys the surrounding area. Everything in the area takes 1d6 damage per caster level of the caster that opened the conduit. If the caster is a follower of any of the Keepers of Order then this chance does not exist. He has been taught how to avoid the sudden burst of energy. For example, a 10' portal will create a primal magic zone 20' beyond the opening in every direction. Within this area, reality warps and bends. Anyone within the area receives a 20% miss chance as their shape appears to bend and contort as long as the portal remains open. Traveling within the Conduit Travel through the Conduit can be very dangerous, but also can get you anywhere you need to go. You may travel anywhere on the Material Plane or travel to an outer or inner plane. The travel through the plane can be random as it is largely determined by the random flow of arcane energy through the plane. Without anything special to help aid with travel through the plane it is easy to get lost. Anyone traveling through the plane without the use of Conduit Sails or a Hyperspace drive must, immediately upon entering the Conduit, make a Knowledge (Planes) check DC 20 or get lost for 2d6 days, unable to find their destination or any plane. Every day they may roll a check again DC 20. Uppon success, they find a randomly determined plane that they may use to exit (assuming they have the ability to make a Conduit Opening). After the initial 2d6 days they may recheck for travel. Failure again results in an additional 2d6 days. This process continues until the check succedes. Once this check succedes, or if they are using Conduit Sails or a Hyperspace drive, travel through the conduit gets a little easier. The time to travel within the Conduit depends on where they are attempting to travel to. Traveling to anywhere on the Prime Material Plane takes 1d6 hours. If you wish to travel to some other Prime within the Void this will take 4d6 days. Any planet within Galea's sytem will take 1d6 days to travel too instead. Traveling to an Outer Plane or Inner Pane takes takes 2d6 days. Traveling from an Outer Plane to an Inner Plane it takes 4d6 days. Traveling to any other plane takes 2d6 days. The only way to modify these travel times is with a hyperdrive or conduit sails. Exiting the Conduit Exactly as if entering, the Conduit exit can wreak havoc on the surounding environment of the other plane. All rules apply for opening a Conduit Opening from the Conduit side as would from the planar side. Magic in the Conduit Wild and Enhanced Arcane Magic To say that casting magic in the Conduit is complicated is an understatement. The Conduit is where arcane energy originates. The plane's very existance is owed to raw primal magic. Whenever an arcane caster attempts to cast a spell while within the conduit he must make a Caster Level check DC 10 + twice the spell level. If he fails, then he loses the spell and a primal magic event occurs. If the Caster Level check is successful then the spell is cast with a random enhancement as shown in the table below. The feat is applied to the spell with no casting time increase and no increase in spell level. If the feat cannot be applied to the spell, such as Elemental Spell to ''magic missile then ignore the result and roll again. Any spell that creates any sort of demiplane or extradimensional space is automatically permanent, but cannot be moved from that point. Impeded Arcane Magic Any spell that makes use of a Transitive Plane cannot be used. Spells such as astral projection, dimension door, teleport, summon monster, shadow evocation, blink, ethereal jaunt and so on may not be used. The Conduit is outside all of the planes and therefor cannot use them for spells. Spells that use any Elemental or Energy plane still function. A connection to these planes still exists. Any spell that contacts or summons outsiders may not be used. Outsiders have no ability to enter, influence, or see into the Conduit. The only exception to the rule is Inevitables, which can be summoned, but will most likely attack everyone inside the conduit unless specific conditions are met. Any spell that impedes or prohibits the use of magic, such as antimagic sphere, will work, but has a +4 to the Spellcraft DC to cast it while within the Conduit. If the spell works it alters the flow of the Conduit and the arcane sea moves around this area as water moves around a rock. Divine Dead Magic Due to Maed's Pact, gods and outsiders are not able to ever enter the Conduit under any circumstances. Because of this, their divine influence cannot reach there either. Divine magic may not be cast within the Conduit. It simply does not work. In addition to this, a divine caster may not pray to prepare spells while in the Conduit. His prayers cannot be heard. This is a completely divinely dead zone. Hazards Areas of Interest